Rock-A-Bye-Baby
by Julia Spiegel
Summary: A baby arrives in front of the Bebop's door. Now it's time for some babysitting!


Disclaimer: I still don't own anything......or ever will. No wait, I own Jim! ^_^  
  
I know this is very, very non-bebop like, but I was watching the episode of Tenchi Muyo when Tenchi and the girls had to take care of baby Taro. I couldn't help but think of ideas for this fanfic. ^_^;;  
  
I absolutely have no idea what the hell I was thinking........  
  
Please no flames!  
  
=========================================  
  
Rock-A-Bye-Baby  
  
  
  
Faye was reading a fashion magazine on the couch when she heard an extremely annoying banging on the front door.  
  
"Arrgggghh shut up!" She yelled.  
  
The banging stopped. She went towards the door and opened it.  
  
On the ground was a large brown sack that read:  
  
PLEASE KEEP THIS MONEY, I DON'T NEED IT  
  
Faye's eyes lit up and she smiled evilishly and rubbed her hands together. But then she thought, they haven't caught a decent bounty in weeks, and they desperately needed the money to owe back for what Spike broke from the last bounty they caught.  
  
She picked up the bag and went back inside.  
  
"HEY!!!! I GOT MONEY!! JET!!!! SPIKE!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Faye screamed, hoping to get their attention.  
  
Jet walked in, with a look on his face that he was not a happy person.  
  
"What?!?! Why do you always make such a commotion? Why not just call our names in a calm, feminine way?" Jet said, extremely annoyed.  
  
Spike came in, smoking.  
  
"What the hell do you want now, you sound like a pregnant lady in labor." He teased.  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't be so obnoxious!" And Faye slapped him.  
  
"OW!" Spike rubbed his face, trying to ease the pain.  
  
Jet tried to stop his laughter.  
  
"Ok, now listen up," Faye held up the bag in front of the two guys, "Now read what it says!"  
  
Both guys looked at the bag, with stupid looks on their faces.  
  
"Faye, are you sure there's money in there? Did you open it yet?" Jet asked.  
  
"Shut up and let's just open it!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
Faye smiled at them.  
  
All three of them suddenly got real eager and started fighting over the bag. After a minute or two, Jet said,  
  
"STOP IT! Now, let's each just take one side of the rim, and open it at the same time!"  
  
"Arggggghhhhh!" Faye and Spike said.  
  
"Ok!" They both agreed.  
  
At the same second, all three pulled open the bag.  
  
All eyes opened wide and clear, like dinner plates.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" A baby cried.  
  
Faye gasped as loud as a truck horn.  
  
The cigarette in Spike's mouth fell out and burned part of his shoe.  
  
Jet twitched and set the bag with the baby inside on the table.  
  
"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiit..........." Faye said, astonished.  
  
Spike sat down, mouth still open and same expression on his face.  
  
"I told you it was no money.......tsk tsk....." Jet told Faye. She sat down on the large sofa then Jet sat down on the chair across from her.  
  
"Oh shut up Jet. I was too surprised by the word. You can't blame me if we haven't seen a good amount of money in weeks."  
  
Spike was still frozen.  
  
Jet started looking through the bag, and found a piece of paper that read:  
  
HELLO, MY NAME IS JIM, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME. I KNOW I'LL BE IN GOOD HANDS.  
  
"Ok, so this baby's name is Jim." Jet said.  
  
He searched further in the bag, and found baby supplies for Jim's care.  
  
Jim cried so loudly, it almost screeched in everyone's ears.  
  
Jet picked him up and gave him to Faye.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Faye raged.  
  
"You're the woman, women take care of the babies!" Jet replied.  
  
"Spike, you awake?" Jet waved his hand in front of Spike's face.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Oh, got a little shocked there..." Spike sweatdropped.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THIS THING?!?!" Faye yelled.  
  
"Ha ha, with a rack as big as that we don't need to buy milk." Spike said.  
  
"AAARGGGGGHHHH YOU PERVERT!!!" Faye kicked him in the chin with her high heeled shoe.  
  
Spike fell off the couch, head first. He made the table shake a bit. Jet sighed.  
  
"Faye, we've all noticed." Jet said.  
  
"HMPH! Men are so disgusting. And stop reading Playboy magazines!!!"  
  
"I don't!" (and he was telling the truth!)  
  
"Well maybe Spike does. Who knows what he reads all day." Faye said, hoping Spike wouldn't hear. He was still on the floor.  
  
"I'm telling!" Jet exclaimed. Faye gasped.  
  
"Oh please no! He'll kick my ass!" She told Jet.  
  
"Ok, well you take care of the baby! Then I won't tell." Jet said back.  
  
"NO! I'm no mother, I got better things to do."  
  
"You're the woman, women are mothers." Jet said annoyed.  
  
"Hmmmm, how about we take shifts?" Faye said, smirking.  
  
"Hey, good idea!"  
  
Faye set Jim back on the table sitting, and she and Jet dashed out of the room in a split second. Jim was looking around curiously, shaking a rattle.  
  
****  
  
Five minutes later Spike got up, rubbing his chin. There was a bump on it.  
  
"Oh shit....." He saw the baby sitting on the table looking at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike said annoyed.  
  
Jim giggled at him. Spike sat on the sofa, and stared at Jim for about fifteen minutes, thinking.  
  
Spike picked Jim up, and went to look for Ed. He found her in the garage, floating around sleeping.  
  
"Hey Ed!" Spike called.  
  
One eye opened, then the other. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"What is it that Spikey wants?" She asked.  
  
"You got a new playmate!"  
  
"Wha?? Ed's got a new friend?! YIPEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Ed cried out loud.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"WHO WHO!!!" She yelled happily. Maybe a little too happy. Spike put Jim in her hands and dashed away. Ed had the most confused face ever.  
  
"What is this thing that Ed is holding?!" She asked to Ein, who was there with her. The dog barked. She scratched her head, and started to observe the baby; turning him around, flipping his eyelids over and looking.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jim cried.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH! Edward's ears hurt!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
Jim cried even louder. Then Ed started crying. XD She then started to get carried away. Jim floated away from her and eventually drifted out the door and landed on the floor. Ein came over and pushed the baby in front of Faye's door and waddled away. Far away.  
  
Faye was fixing her makeup in her room when she heard crying outside. She ignored it. A minute later the crying started to screech in her ears. She sighed and opened the door.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Jim cried and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOPE MORE TO COME SOON....................  
  
===================================================  
  
AAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHH GODDAMMIT!! The writers' block has further taken over my brain.............:(  
  
What will happen when Faye takes her shift? Jet? Spike? If you have any suggestions, please type it in your review! ^_^ 


End file.
